chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brea Parkman
Brea Elizabeth Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Daphne and Matt Parkman Snr. She will have the abilities of Mental And Physical Phasing, Writing Manipulation and Ability Swapping. Appearance Brea will have green eyes and dark brown hair. Both will be traits which she will share with her older brother Adrian. Her hair will be long and wavy in texture. She will be slender in build and will have a pale skin tone throughout her life. Abilities Brea's first ability will be Mental And Physical Phasing. The ability will enable her to phase both her body and her mind. Phasing her body will enable her to pass through solid objects, preventing her from becoming trapped. It will protect her since she will be able to phase through attacks, projectiles and even threats like fire, completely unharmed. She will also be able to phase others using physical contact. Phasing her mind will protect her from the effects of abilities such as telepathy or emotion manipulation. However, to do this she will need to know that someone is trying to control her and deliberately phase her mind through it. She will not be able to phase both body and mind at the same time. Her second ability will be Writing Manipulation. This ability can be used to manipulate both handwritten and typed words. It can be used to mentally add writing, to alter the content of pre-existing written words, to change or mimic a signature, and to alter the appearance of writing by changing size, colour and style of handwriting or font. The most powerful use would be affecting abilities like narration, limited narration or narrative teleportation by altering what is written. Her third ability will be Ability Swapping. Brea will be capable of swapping people's abilities. She will not need physical contact to do so, but she will need to be near at least one of the individuals affected, and she will find it easier if they are all present. However, she could also swap the abilities of individuals in different time periods. Brea will be able to choose whether she swaps one set of abilities or every ability the people possess. When she does the latter, the exchange will be limited to the minimum number of manifested abilities involved. She could also swap large groups of people's abilities, but then she could struggle to control who exchanges which abilities, and as a result she will normally limit herself to using the ability on pairs. The swapped abilities will be visible as different coloured lights. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Sophie and Elle Parkman *Older brother - Adrian Parkman *Younger brother - Dominic Parkman History & Future Etymology Brea is a Gaelic name meaning "strong, noble, virtuous" or "hill". Elizabeth is a Hebrew name meaning "my God is a vow". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters